Wall repair has traditionally been a labor intensive job requiring a high level of skill to achieve quality results. The home repair industry has failed to create a wall repair apparatus that is not only simple to use, but provides a finished repair which is of similar quality to a professional repair. Traditional wall repair requires the mixing of a repair compound, placement of a drywall tape, and administering the wet compound to the prepared area. The user must then wait for the compound to dry before sanding down the repaired wall section, and applying paint. Even when done by a professional, these repairs often fail to seamlessly merge the repaired section of wall with the undamaged section of wall.
Solutions provided by prior art fail to enable users to easily create seamless edges between the repaired section of wall and the undamaged section. Other wall patches have been created for ease of use, but they fail to provide edges which allow for a seamless finish once painted. Prior patches have attempted to break up the outline of the patch by using an uneven perimeter, but these patches still result in a finished repair with variation between the finish of the repaired wall and the finish of the unrepaired wall. And, unless the paint is thick, the uneven edge of these patches is visible. These patches also fail to provide support for the repair. The bodies of past patches have been substantially planar, and have failed to provide a patch which is customized to the damaged surface of the wall.
What is needed is a wall repair apparatus which is easy to use, but also allows for a seamless edge for the repair. The industry would also benefit from a wall patch which is designed specifically for the damaged section of wall being repaired, allowing for a more precise repair.